Dancing with Danger
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: Danger is a claming,wild dance and when the music fades and she's left waiting on the deserted dance floor, Gwen can believe that the little girl that looks like her and Duncan's promises of forever weren't so far-fetched after all.


**You ever sit infront of your computer have a random idea, stat typing and while you typing you don't even know what your writing, like the plot, the setting, or even the reason!Tthen it comes out and your like "Wow...I wrote this!"**

**Well thats what inspired this fic its quite pretty, a bit too fluffy for my tase but I still like it, oh and if my new Italian friend vansenero finds this story could you tell me what exactly you need help with when writing a story, so I ca help, because I'm not very good at explaining this, but I'll still try? **

**Thank You!**

* * *

Danger is a calming, wild dance. Gwen laughs, her body twisting and turning. None of her friends can hear the crazy, desperate melody that causes her to be dragged into another relentless season of total drama. She's the weak one of the team, she had her shining moment, but now it seems she's was always the first to leave her team regardless of how many challenges she's help them win. They all love her, so she doesn't deny them their little illusions. They need those well rehearsed lies to keep them sane, they need their lies to keep going, funny how a lie can help one to move on in life and yet strangely frowned upon.

Chris was evil, Alejandro and Heather were madly in love with each other yet in denial and Gwen, Gwen was weak. As long as they fought to survive that dreadful show long enough, love hard enough and live like there will be a tomorrow, they would win.

She loves her friends, but she kisses Duncan on lonely nights when the music gets too loud. She smiles when Bridgette ask her if she slept well, though what she really wants to do is let her smile crack and grow under the weight of her love and their passion.

The pinch of a spiked collar clenched on the base of her neck, leaving odd dots of bruises that no one will see and that soft eyes will silently beg forgiveness for. She arches under his touch, and cries out praying to a god that she isn't even sure exist. Danger is dancing with her tonight, cleverly housed in the palm of her lover's hand. Smiling lips curve, as sure movements gently coax her into screaming oblivion. He just smiles…always calm, always playful with devious intentions; always the last to give into the mindlessness that engulfs them. She wishes she could hate him. She wishes she could do more to love him. She wishes that she had never said yes…and then, she wishes she had said yes sooner.

"Life is what you make it, sunshine." He softly tells her. "If you don't make a move, you haven't really lived have ya, and that's not fun at all." He laughs lightly as he leaves small kisses on her chest.

Duncan is the one that loves without hesitation. He is the one that sees a plain, aloof goth girl and is able to turn her into something that could put even the beauty of the brightly lit moon, in the violet blue haze of night to shame, even if it's only for awhile. He falls in love every once in awhile. He makes sure that he gives all of himself before its time for him to move on.

"I love you." He says his eyes so dark and frantic, that Gwen can't help but believe him. Yes, he loves her like no one else has; he touches her like she wished the few others had and he makes her smile and laugh continuously with only his presence like no other has, like no other will. He loves her and makes her forget that her heart had ever belonged to someone else.

In those moments, as she's swept away and can only hear his voice crying out her name and his body curling against her; she can fool herself into believing that she's safe, that she protected and that love isn't a fickle, heartbreaking thing. In those moments, she can whisper dark, forbidden words of devotion and have them returned without hesitation.

In those moments, she can run her fingers through his sweat-damp, spiked hair and tell him her dreams.

Had the others even truly know her dreams? That she thinks wonderful, twisted, eerie things that make her smile and her heart lighten? Duncan does, he shares her smile, tightening his arms around her slender form, but the night ends too soon and he leaves, his face twisting up with a boys charm and a grown mans carefully hidden surrender. He's a criminal and his life is like a bomb slowly ticking down to zero, no one knows if it's the red wire or the blue wire. Yes, he is danger and destruction with a pretty face and even prettier smile. For now, he is hers; he loves her, just like he loves the wild side of life - unconditionally and unrepentantly.

He savors every moment, every touch like the alcohol he had stolen from Chris and Chef's stash, that she lightly scolds him for mixing with his water- a tad too often.

"Didn't you tell me you didn't like to drink, because it makes you an idiot later on?" she smells a lit hint of it on his breath making it more comfortably warm he breathes against her lips.

He's an incurable mixture of flashing teeth, devious air and hands that refuse to behave. "I don't but can't help it if I become addicted to getting drunk off another sweet liquid." He whispers against her body, her face glowing a crimson red as he trails chastise kisses from her chest to the sweetest spot between her legs taking pleasure at how easy it is to make her body ripple with bliss.

She savors him when he murmurs wonderful words of forever and timelessness. He's the one who'll be sent off to juvie once more, so she allows him his dreams, she allows him his fairytale of a simple life where they can laugh endlessly, where they can joke around all day, where in the future there's a daughter that looks like her. He needs the faith in a happily ever after to get though the next sunrise. He needs something to cling onto while behind dull grey walls of solitude and Gwen lets him keep his hopeless romantic vision of the future. Just like her friends need her to be weak, Duncan needs her to be his. He needs her humorously dark outlook to compliment his outgoing, adventurist world of tomorrow.

Nevertheless, reality tends to rear its ugly head; and even Duncan can't ignore it forever.

"Looks like I'll be gone for awhile this time, will you miss me, sweetheart?" he says, brooking no argument as he watches the tear skate down her plae cheeks. He watches the tears; absently wiping them away with his thumb as he kisses her. "Aww come on what did I say about crying, don't worry I'm sure I'll get out early for 'good behavior'." They both chuckle at his words as he begins to trace the shape of her body one more with his hands.

Danger was in his palm, and love shines in his eyes as his pulse slows to a thrum. He loves every woman like they are precious, like they can change his fate simply by being with him and holding him when the end comes; although this is a thought he keeps to himself as to protect his bad boy reputation. In truth, to Duncan, its not a trick and it isn't a lie. To Duncan they are special and simple by being in his memory; they will be by his side. Even as he holds her, whispering sweet words into her teal streaked hair, he is holding each and every one of them in his arms. His many loves are different. They are all epic, and they are all pure, but he can't shake the feeling that none compare to the passion he shares with Gwen. It feels so strong, continuously growing each times she says those three words and for once, he's afraid to admit it but it feels so…real.

"I love you." He chokes, his fingers tightening as he buries his face in the crook of her neck. "I-I'll always love you, pasty." He says shakingly not from doubt, but from fear. Countless times he's shouted these words to others as if it were part of his casual vocabulary, on meaning just words. Although with Gwen for once he felt the meaning behind these words, he wanted to say them tonight with meaning and yet that was the very thing that scared him. Love was a foreign feeling for Duncan, well a strong love was, so he didn't want to break Gwen, he didn't want to lose her, he just wanted to keep holding on to her. Buried in her warm laughter and inviting smile, Gwen wanting nothing but the same in return.

Here today, gone tomorrow

Love is fleeting, as is life.

Yes, and when the music fades and she's left waiting on the deserted dance floor, Gwen can believe that th little girl that looks like her and Duncan's promise of forever weren't so far-fetched after all. Now all that was left to do was wait till his return, so they could dance with each other once more to multiple melodies and enjoy the presence of their new third member.

* * *

**So what do you think, was it kinda too sweet for these two I dont konw while writing it it felt like an emotional moment, I still dont know where in the world this idea came from but it still pretty neat, so tell me what you think of my random idea cause its...4:4o in the morning and I have to wake up to get ready to go school at 6:30! So yeah you see how into writing his I was took me like over 2hrs! Well...I'm tired.. **

**Good night!XD**


End file.
